


Overwhelmed | Jay x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [12]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aladdin and Jasmine's Child! Reader, F/M, M/M, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Jay's public attempt to ask you to the Cotillion goes awry.





	Overwhelmed | Jay x Reader

You entered the lunchroom and walked over to your usual table where Lonnie, Jane and a few other girls you were friends with sat. Unfortunately, all they could talk about the Royal Cotillion coming up. "So (Y/N), anyone ask you yet?" Jane asked.

"And by anyone, she means Jay." Lonnie said in sing song tone. You blushed, swatting her arm playfully. You met him during tourney practice, you being a cheerleader and all.

It wasn't a secret Jay really liked you. He was incessantly flirting with you. It was like he couldn't get enough of you. Jay was popular and cute, most girls would kill to be in your position.

It also wasn't a secret that you really liked Jay. It was kind of ironic, your parents being Aladdin and Jasmine, his dad being Jafar. Your friends liked to joke that you were just like your parents, a thief and a princess. 

"I don't know. I honestly don't know if I'll even go." You shrugged, looking down at the table. "(Y/N)! You have to go. You're representing Agrabah." Lonnie pointed out. "Yeah and-" Jane cut herself off, staring at something behind you and Lonnie.

"Oh my! What is he doing?" Jane's eyes widened as she covered her mouth in shock. You turned around in your chair and your heart started racing. Jay was standing on top of a table and Carlos handed him a microphone.

"Alright! Everybody listen up!" Jay yelled into the mic. "As you all know, the royal coronation is coming up." Loud cheers erupted from the cafeteria. Lonnie put her hand on your shoulder, clearly excited.

"And I want to go with the perfect girl." Jay flashed his signature troublemaking grin. You tried to smile but it was really hard with all these people staring at you. "She's smart and fun and is just absolutely gorgeous." Jay gushed, red tinge appearing on his cheeks.

You imagined you looked the same, just much redder. You shifted uncomfortably as more and more people turned to look at you. You bit your lip, looking down at the floor. You had to get out of here.

"Now, I have one question to ask!" Jay continued, people glancing away from you and back to him. You quickly stood up, ignoring Lonnie and Jane whisper yelling at you to come back.

Thankfully your table was right next to the door. "So (Y/N), will you go to the cotillion with me?" You heard Jay ask as you speed walked away from the cafeteria. "Where is she?" Was the last thing you heard before you started running for your dorm room, tears in your eyes.

* * *

You buried your head in your pillow, feeling completely awful. Part of you wanted to curl up under your blanket and never come out. Another part of you wanted to run and find Jay, to try and explain yourself and tell him that you would love to go to the Cotillion with him.

You laughed bitterly. "As if he'd want to go with me now." "Yeah he does." You froze, not moving your head from your pillow. You felt the bed dip down. "Lonnie and Jane told me what happened. I'm sorry." Jay apologized, trailing his hand down your back.

"For what?" You questioned, turning over to face Jay. "I'm the one that ran off like an idiot and left you alone in the lunchroom." You frowned, looking away. "Hey." Jay tilted your chin up to look you in the eyes.

"It's not your fault. You got overwhelmed and it doesn't change the fact that I want to go to the Cotillion with you. If you'll go with me." Jay said with a small smile.

You couldn't believe what he was saying. Your face broke out in a huge grin. "I would love to go with you, Jay." You said, blushing brightly. Jay grinned as you sat up and wrapped your arms around him, his chin resting on the top of your head.

"I need to get a dress." You mumbled, enjoying Jay's embrace. "We can worry about that later." Jay replied. You planted a kiss on his cheek and stood up, pulling him up with you.

"I've got classes." You sighed, wanting to spend more time with Jay. "Yeah, same." Jay nodded. "Walk me to class?" You offered, grabbing your bag. Jay grinned and grabbed your hand. You walked to class hand in hand with Jay, feeling over the moon.


End file.
